


The Mystery of the Rumpled Sheets

by SnogboxCopilot (callmekia)



Series: Parallel Theory [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekia/pseuds/SnogboxCopilot
Summary: Rose has been waking up each morning to the bedding rumpled slightly on the other side of her bed and, occasionally, the sheets still warm. One night, she stays up, feigning sleep, to discover the cause.





	

Rose had been travelling with the Doctor for well over a year now. She'd seen planets and places and times she'd never dreamed possible. She had seen war and devestation and greed. She had seen kindness and hope and love. Rose had loved every moment on that ship with her Doctor; not that she'd ever tell him she called him hers. She had found and unravelled so many mysteries.

Yet, recently, a new mystery had appeared.

The Doctor and her had taken on a new passenger recently, the former con man, Captain Jack Harkness. He was handsome and flirty and a wonderful friend. He'd propositioned her the first night or two after joining the crew and she'd politely turned him down. Her heart, as it was, already belonged to someone else. Jack was pretty sure he knew to whom.

He seemed to have taken it well enough. Even continued friendly flirting without making things uncomfortable. They watched movies together and he told her and the Doctor such outrageous stories at mealtimes. All in all, he seemed to have taken it well.

But there was something still bothering one Rose Marion Tyler.

Every morning, for the past several days, she'd woken to find the sheets on the other side of the bed slightly rumpled. Once or twice they were even still warm to the touch.

When she'd first recieved her room here on the TARDIS, she wasn't sure about the larger bed. Sure, it was more roomy and very comfortable. But she feared that the Doctor might just have certain ideas.

He was handsome enough and she thought him rather intelligent and, as he loved saying, fantastic. But she just wasn't ready for that sort of relationship. Thankfully, the Doctor never did impose himself on her bed. He might sit on the side or the foot and talk to her in the evenings. But he always excused himself when she showed signs of getting sleepy. A complete gentleman, despite what her mother thought.

Even now, after over a year of travelling when she'd gotten to know him even more and her heart was fully invested in him and his well-being... he continued to give her space when she would have been perfectly happy with him joining her for the evening.

But still, the mystery of the bedding continued to puzzle her.

Finally, she decided she would figure out what was happening once and for all.

That evening, she shared dinner with Jack and the Doctor in the galley. While the Doctor did some repairs beneath the console, Rose joined Jack for a movie in the media room. At about the usual time, she said her goodnights to Jack and the Doctor, nudging his leg that was protruding from beneath the console.

She did her usual bedtime routine. Washed her face, brushed her teeth, put on clean pyjamas. Finally, she was all set for bed. She crawled beneath the covers and turned down the lights. But she did not go to sleep. She lay fully awake, breathing evenly so that anyone that would glance in at her would think she were fast asleep.

Time passed slowly. She watched the lights on the alarm clock beside her bed slowly change their numbers and minutes passed. Then hours.

Her eyes began to waver and Rose grew drowsy. But she shook her head and repostitioned herself. She was going to stay awake. She was determined to discover what happened while she was asleep.

Just as she started getting drowsy again, she saw a sliver of light and a shadow as her door opened and closed silently, allowing someone to enter. She waited, silent and curious. Keeping her breathing even and careful not to stir.

It was silent for a few minutes as if they were watching her to see if she was asleep. Two soft thuds alerted her of boots being kicked off. A quiet sound followed; perhaps a jacket being removed? Rose wasn't sure. She kept her eyes closed and continued feigning sleep.

The blankets moved a bit and the bed sunk on the empty side as someone settled in.

They were far enough over that they weren't touching her. They never reached over or said a word. Rose waited.

Finally, the even sound of breathing and a soft snore alerted her of the bed's other occupant being fast asleep. She lifted her head gently, careful not to rustle the bed, and turned.

It wasn't Jack after all! It was the Doctor!

Rose carefully turned, trying not to move too much and risk waking him.

She stared in awe at the man laying beside her. She had never seen him sleep before.

Shortly after joining him on the TARDIS, she'd admitted to herself he was rather handsome. Not long after that, she admitted he was attractive in ways besides looks. And only a few weeks ago, did she finally admit she was in love with him. At least to herself.

In the soft light of her room, she admired his Roman nose. The brows which were often furrowed were smooth in his slumber. His steady breaths raised his chest and exhaled from his slightly parted lips.

She debated, only for a moment, at if she should do what she longed to and snuggle closer or let him lie and pretend to be none-the-wiser in the morning. It only took a moment's thought and soon she'd shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around him.

He woke, clearly startled, but settled as Rose told him to go back to sleep. Her own voice was thick with the sleep she hadn't yet achieved. He lay back again fully and wrapped his arm around her back, stroking her hair reverantly as she finally fell asleep, pleased with discovering the answer to her mystery.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Rose woke slowly, warm and comfortable, to a hand rubbing her back. As she inhaled and stretched, she froze at the body beside her. The body she was wrapped around. Her large hazel eyes, still a bit sleepy, met a smiling blue pair.

"Good morning," the Doctor spoke. His voice was both cheerful and a bit hesitant. Rose smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Doctor," she replied hugging him before sitting up and giving a great stretch. "I finally discovered who's been leaving the covers untucked."

She smiled at him over her shoulder; grin widening as his shoulders relaxed.

"Did you now?" he asked. "I wasn't aware you had a mystery guest in your bed."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed as she got out of bed and made up her side. He followed suit and made the side he'd slept on.

Meeting her eyes a bit hesitantly, he finally had to ask. "How long have you known?"

"The past couple days," she told him honestly. "But really, Doctor. I wouldn't have minded. I _don't_ mind. It was... nice."

A blush colored her cheeks faintly as she set about grabbing some clothes from her closet to take with her when she showered.

"Really?"

"Really."

The Doctor smiled at his companion and waved her towards the bathroom as he headed out of her room.

"I'll see you in the galley in a few," he told her. "I'll save you some banana flapjacks."


End file.
